


Totally Chemical

by Abiwim



Category: Berlin Station, Daniel Miller - Fandom
Genre: Espionage, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Pavlinka is a Czech spy operating out of Berlin.  She and her fellow spies are in a race against time to stop a madman from unleashing chemical weapons on an unsuspecting public.This story assumes S01 of Berlin Station did not occur.





	1. Surveillance Sucks

She was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open. While she had had some relief, it had been a long 12 hour stint. Being in practically the same position for so long had taken its toll on her back.

"Bože, doufám, že jsme brzy hotovi..." (God, I hope we are done soon...)

"It won't be long now, Pavlinka," said the man in the driver's seat. "Our replacements should be along shortly."

"Ugh! Not soon enough." She watched the man light up yet another cigarette. "How many is that? 15, 16? You know I'm going to end up being the one with lung cancer from those things, right?"

The man chuckled, "You would only beat the shit out of a cancer cell."

A soft buzzing sound came from Pavlinka's cell phone. "They are on their way, we can take off."

She knew that her target knew she was sitting across the street, watching; but that didn't bother her. She had been surveilling Konstantin Kratochvil for more than a month now; he had yet to put a foot wrong. Konstantin was the president of ChemCan, an up and coming leader in the business of household cleansers.

The BIS, the Czech Information Service, had received intelligence that ChemCan had been receiving larger than normal deliveries of Di (2-ethylhexyl) phthalate. Normally used as fragrances in household cleaners, air fresheners and such, in large doses the chemical had been linked to endocrine and neurological disruptions.

It was Pavlinka's job to watch for any unusual activity. For 2 years now the BIS had a man on the inside; it wasn't unusual for them to slip someone into such a large organization. They may now be a democratic country but it never hurt to keep an eye on its primary movers and shakers. Their agent, Dimitri Beranek was Konstantin's top sales agent. He was also the man who had developed the working relationship between Kratochvil and Hand of God, a small offshoot of ISIL.

Unfortunately for her on this shift, Konstantin had not left his rented flat on the Kurfürstenstraße. 12 hours of boredom and cigarette smoke.

Yuri started the car and pulled out, making the short drive to the Czech Embassy on the Willhelmstraße.

Folding herself out of the car, she heard her back pop. She could not believe that she was still doing fieldwork at her age. Not far from her 50th birthday no one would think she was close to that age. Tall and lithe, she ran daily and tried to eat well. Her copper coloured hair had a few stray greys at the temple, but she wasn't the type of person to worry about it. She could be found just as often in sweats and a tshirt as a business suit.

The 2 agents took the lift up to the floor the department shared with Foreign Services.

"Ahoj, jak se dnes máš?" (Hi, how are you doing today?) she said cheerfully to the soldier guarding the door. He never answered her, keeping his steely gaze focused ahead, but she had been raised with good manners. Besides, one day he would respond, she was sure of it.

She turned away from Yuri, "See you next shift," and made a beeline to the women's facilities. The room was long, with lockers on either side of a bench. The toilets were located at the back of the room, past the showers. With a deep sigh, Pavlinka sunk onto the bench and put her head in her hands.

She didn't look up when the door opened, but did grunt when someone sat down beside her. Magdalena Varaskov gently nudged Pavlinka in the ribs and waited patiently for a response.

"He's being very cagey, Maga, I am afraid he is going to return to Prague and we will come up empty handed here." Pavlinka rose and started pacing. "Dammit, I  _know_  that something is going on; I can feel it in my bones!"

Maga was the Berlin chief. She had worked with Pavlinka for 5 years, since she was deputy chief and Pavlinka had come to Berlin after having been injured in London.

"Tell me about the people going in and out."

"All the normal people. Dimitri was by, so I expect a report from him any minute. Anyway, the flat button is on the outside of the building and it wasn't pushed all night long." She banged her head on a locker and sighed again.

"Well, even if we don't get him here, they could back home..."

Pavlinka punched the locker, "Dammit! I don't want them to get him at home!"

Maga stood and patted her shoulder, "Go home. Get some rest. Start again tomorrow." Pavlinka nodded dejectedly.

After Maga left, she returned to the bench. After a few moments she opened her locker and pulled out her running gear. She changed, carefully folded up her work clothes and placed them in her knapsack.

She jogged home, but first she went up the Willhelmstraße to the Brandenburg Gate. It was a place for reflection whenever she was feeling like things weren't quite going her way. Here she felt connected to her father. He had been a languages professor, who had transgressed and encouraged his students to read banned books in English. Her father had been killed by the Soviets when they invaded Czechoslovakia in an attempt to suppress changes proposed to increase the rights of Czech citizens. They branded him a counter-revolutionary and executed him before she was born during what is referred to as the Prague Spring of 1968.

She sat gazing at the Quadriga; Victoria holding her lance aloft, proudly displaying the Iron Cross filled her heart with pride. To her it symbolized the sacrifices made by all who suffered under Communism and encouraged her to continue her work; to end tyranny and treachery.

***

"Jesus, Yuri! Can you, at least, get out of the car to smoke?" Pavlinka was annoyed. Today was important. She had finally convinced the German chemist to co-operate. Today he was meeting with Kratochvil. Once again, they were positioned outside of Kratochvil's flat and, still, there had been no movement. Plus, she hadn't slept well. Her dreams had been full of the Quadriga coming to life and chasing her through the Pariser Platz.

"Fine!" Yuri snapped before opening the door and getting out. He leaned on the car, his binoculars fixed on the building across the street. He was just flicking his cigarette away as 2 men approached the apartment building - one was a short, wiry, dark haired man, the other was middle-aged and placid-looking.

Pavlinka saw them at the same moment and pulled out her binoculars. She gestured madly at Yuri to get back into the car. "There he is!"

Pavlinka paled, she always got nervous when her "apples" started their jobs. She hated the term "mole"; it implied a dirty, sneaky rodent. She thought of her people as embryonic agents, each capable in their own special ways.

And Christoff Stein was certainly special. A German born chemist, he had a masters in Bio Chemistry from Freie Universitat Berlin and a PhD in Microbiology & Bio Chemistry from Georg-August-Universitat in Gottingen. He had spent the majority of his career working at the Federal Ministry of Education and Research, however he was fired from his position 2 years ago for working on some personal side experiments. No wife, no children, parents both dead. A perfect apple.

It had taken her months to convince him to work for the BIS. He was in it for the money. She didn't care, so long as he did what he needed to. She hoped her weeks of coaching stuck. One small mistake could destroy the work they had spent years on.

"It'll be alright, Pavlinka. You've coached him well...and he's got Dimitri."

Pavlinka glared at Yuri, "That means nothing. If he fucks up we lose him  _and_  Dimitri."

They spent the next hour and a half anxiously watching the building. When the wiry man exited the building Yuri started the car, intent on following him.

Pavlinka put a hand on his arm, "Give him a few minutes. We'll pick him up further down the street." From her position in the car she watched as Christoff walked down the street. Once he'd gone 5 blocks she indicated to Yuri to follow. After a few moments they pulled up ahead of the man.

Pavlinka slipped out of the car and held open the back door, "Get in." The man looked at her nervously and clambered into the back seat, Pavlinka following behind. She said nothing to the man.

Yuri drove to the BIS office, parking the vehicle in the underground parking. He exited the car and opened the door, ushering the man out. Pavlinka and Yuri each took the man by an arm and guided him to the lift. They continued in silence until they and Maga were ensconced in a meeting room.

Pavlinka looked at the man from the far end of the conference table, "We are going to wait a few minutes for Dimitri to arrive."

Christoff started, "Dimitri? The sales agent?"

Pavlinka simply smiled and nodded.

The man mumbled in his own language, "Hinterhältige Teufel..." (Sneaky devils)

Pavlinka responded, "Ja, Herr Stein. Wir sind." (Yes, Mr. Stein. We are.) "It behooves us to cover all of our bases."

They waited in silence for another 15 minutes. Herr Stein was pacing the back of the room when Dimitri finally arrived.

He greeted the other agents with handshakes and cheek kisses, then crossed to Christoff and gave him a hearty backslap. "This man!" His face split into a wide grin, "This man was fantastic!"

Christoff's body sagged in relief.

Maga gestured for everyone to sit. "Dimitri, can you bring us all up to speed?"

Dimitri opened his file folder and passed around some documents. "Kratochvil has made contact with Asad Marzouki and confirmed that he has a chemist who can produce the product. He has settled on a price of 2 million koruna," he turned to Christoff, "which is about 80,500 euro, per kilo. He is calling it Chemikálie Totalus."

Yuri grinned, "Not very original, is he?"

"The man is the ultimate bore. You know his name means 'amusing man', right?" The 3 agents nodded. "Well, he thinks he is."

Pavlinka turned to Christoff, "Are you able to create something for him?"

"It should not be difficult. Their industry uses Phthalates, which are known endocrine disruptors. It may take me a few weeks, but I am quite sure that I can use these DEHPs, which are probably carcinogenic by the way, along with lead or mercury to create a gas that would attack the liver or pancreas."

"And what would that do?"

"High exposure would lead to scarring of the organ; in high doses it could be fatal. I think if I get the coefficient correct I could make it toxic enough to kill an individual in days."

"And how close would someone need to be for it to be effective?"

"That would depend on how close they are and the concentration. As a gas, it can enter a specimen in seconds via inhalation or hours via osmosis through the skin."

"So, exposure could happen in a closed room, or a crowded market..." Pavlinka was horrified.

Christoff nodded.

Yuri asked, "Is there any way you can fake the production?"

Dimitri shook his head, "Marzouki will demand a demonstration. Either in the lab with an animal, or a true life demonstration."

"True life?" Pavlinka gasped. "Do you really think he might?"

"In 4 weeks there is a meeting between a high ranking Muslim cleric and a delegation from Rome...I wouldn't put it past him to try there."

Maga turned to Yuri, "Get in contact with the Swiss Guard and let them know. Now!"

Yuri got up and left the room.

Maga rubbed her head, "Do we know where his funding is coming from?"

"Not yet," Dimitri replied. "I haven't yet got access to his personal files."

"Pavlinka, can you speak with Teodor and see if he can help?"

"I can do that," she paused. "Do you still want me to surveille him?"

"I don't think that is necessary," said Dimitri. "He really does not go out often. Most of his business is conducted out of the apartment. He has rented lab space, get this" he chuckled, "from the Ministry of Education and Research." Christoff snickered. "A small space that has been empty for a few years in Adlershof."

Maga called the meeting and Pavlinka escorted Christoff to the parking garage. There she turned him over to another agent who was instructed to take him to his home.

"Should I not be at a safe house?"

"Why? We need you to look like life is continuing on as normal." She smiled and patted his shoulder, "It would look very strange if you suddenly abandoned your apartment." She opened the car door, "Now Herr Stein, you have an early morning tomorrow; I'd suggest getting a good night sleep."


	2. Offers

Despite being a woman of average height, Esther Krug gave off an aura of extreme confidence. She had worked hard to achieve her status at the BfV; nothing stood in her way, including her former superior. A quick bullet to his head had taken care of that.

She strode into the bookstore as if she had not a care in the world. But she did. A former department of research chemist had taken a position with ChemCan, a Czech based company they had been watching. Konstantin Kratochvil, the company president, was a known associate of the local mob who had gone "legitimate". She was hoping to use her influence with the CIA to have them do some snooping.

As she entered the secret back room her gaze immediately turned to Daniel Miller. Her heart rate quickened, despite her outward appearance of indifference. They had worked on a number of cases of late, the last ending in her bed.

Daniel turned to greet Esther and her right-hand man Stefan. He got straight to the point, "Esther, what can we do for you today?"

Also present at the meeting were Valerie Edwards, Berlin Station Internal Branch Chief and senior agent and Steven Frost, the Station Chief.

They took their seats as Esther replied, "Well,  _Daniel_ ," she could sense the tension radiating from him, "we are looking for help." She noted the rise of an eyebrow from Valerie. "One of our former prominent chemists has started a working relationship with Konstantin Kratochvil." She looked around at the blank faces of the CIA agents. "We have reason to believe that he is not necessarily on the up and up."

Frost asked, "Who is he?"

"He is a Czech national who has recently built up a household cleaning business." The CIA agents looked at each other, confused. "He used to have connections to organised crime here in Berlin, so we are concerned. He has been in the city for months now."

"So, let me get this straight," Valerie intoned, leaning forward. "You have a chemist who is working for a legitimate chemical company and you are concerned." Valerie sat back, "And you want us to do...what?" Valerie had never taken a liking to Krug, she didn't trust half of what she said in any situation.

"I would like your," Esther hesitated, "...help."

Steven steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them, "This is why I brought you two." He stood and started to pace. "I'd like you both to do some surveillance. Just keep an eye on him for a bit."

"Surely, there are more important things we could be doing-"

"Just humour me, Valerie. There is method behind my madness."

"Alright, what exactly would you like us to watch out for?"

"I don't know, exactly." Esther shrugged, "Let's just say I have a hunch. I am meeting with the Czechs tonight, I hope to get more information from them."

Daniel sighed and rose, "Fine, we'll keep a look out on him."

Esther rose from her position at the table and extended a hand to Steven, "Thank you." She looked pointedly at Daniel, "The BfV appreciates your co-operation."

After she left, Valerie turned to look at Steven, "Just what the fuck was that about?"

"I don't think Esther Krug knows it yet, but ChemCan has been receiving higher than normal amounts of phthalates." Valerie caught Daniel's eye. "The Czechs have been watching him for months, so I think there is definitely something going on. Valerie, I want you to lead this operation, I think you should meet the BIS lead, see what she needs from us...bring in Hector and get Johnson on tech surveillance."

***

That evening Pavlinka was relaxing at her favourite bar, enjoying a drink. As she was sitting at the bar a thin, pretty woman sat beside her.

"Pavlinka," she said quietly. "I understand you have been monitoring Konstantin Kratochvil."

Pavlinka swiveled her stool toward the woman and smiled brightly. "Hello Esther. How have you been?" Esther Krug looked at Pavlinka, stony faced. Pavlinka rolled her eyes, "Yes, Esther, we have been surveilling him for quite some time."

"Why?"

"We are simply keeping an eye on one of our citizens. Are we no longer authorised for that activity?"

"Cut the bull, Pavlinka." Esther raised an eyebrow, "What is going on? There have been complaints about your vehicles sitting in the same spot day after day." Despite Maga's directive Pavlinka had decided to have someone continue to watch Kratochvil's flat.

"I'll be sure to have my people move down a few spots."

"I met today with the CIA."

"Excellent, good relations are important." Pavlinka grinned. "What, pray tell, did you speak about?"

"Is he yours?" When Pavlinka responded with a look of feigned confusion Esther continued. "Stein. Is he your mole?"

"Ugh. Mole is such an ugly word. Besides, I have no idea to what you are referring. We are simply keeping an eye on our citizen...for his safety, you understand, he is after all, a very wealthy man." She waved at the array of liquor behind the bar. "Now Esther, can I buy you a drink?"

Esther rose from her stool, looked pointedly at Pavlinka and gave a signal to her goons to follow her.

Pavlinka turned back toward the bar, "Ich werde noch einen haben, Gunther." (I'm going to have another, Gunther.)

***

The next afternoon Pavlinka turned her car onto the Karl-Heinrich-Ulrichs Strasse and made her way to the Berlin Hotel.

She entered the lounge and took a seat at one of the low tables, she ordered a drink from the waiter and tried to look relaxed. She waited for the CIA agents to arrive. Maga had received a call from Steven Frost earlier in the day requesting that she meet with 2 of his agents. She assumed it had something to do with her operation; she had gotten a call in the morning telling her that there was now someone else watching Kratochvil's apartment.

She kept her eye on the door and, at the entrance of each woman, she crossed one leg over the other, the signal for reconnoitering. Finally, a tall dark-haired woman a few years older than herself entered the lounge. She made her way over to Pavlinka's table and held out her hand.

Pavlinka rose and took the proffered hand, "Pavlinka Novacek."

"Valerie Edwards." She smiled at Pavlinka. "My associate will be along shortly, he is parking the car."

The two women sat in silence weighing each other up as they waited. After a few moments a tall, blond man entered. Her angle was a bit off, but Pavlinka thought she recognized him. Like her, a little older, a little worn around the edges, but she was quite sure that he was Hector DeJean.

Here was a man she had not seen in more than 10 years; a time she wanted to forget. Chechnya had been hell!

It was a joint operation between the BIS and CIA to thwart Al Qaeda's actions in the capital of Grozny. Their man had infiltrated the cell and relayed information about a female suicide bomber who was going to blow herself up in the market square. Hector was their eyes from above, keeping a look out for possible trouble. Pavlinka's man was in the tower, sniper rifle pointed at the market. She was located at the North gate, ready to move in when the time came. Daniel Miller, the CIA operative, was on the ground trying to determine which woman was the bomber.

The operation went south quickly when Daniel mis-identified a civilian as the bomber; her man took the shot, only to have the Chechnyan military open fire on him. Daniel panicked and failed to prevent the actual bomber from detonating her bomb. Somehow, in the blast and confusion that followed, she lost her comrades.

Daniel, she never saw again; from Hector she received a missive to say that he had been pulled from the operation.

It was like a physical shock to her system to see him again. Seeing Hector brought back painful memories of Daniel. The only man she had ever loved.

***

 

Hector took his seat at the table, Valerie made the introductions. As his blue eyes met her green ones neither indicated that they knew the other.

"Well, Miss Novacek of the BIS," Hector drawled, "I think we are both looking at the same person."

"Oh?"

"Konstantin Kratochvil."

"Everyone seems to be very concerned with our citizen." Pavlinka raised her brows, "What is the CIA's interest in Mr. Kratochvil?"

Valerie leaned forward, elbows on her knees, "We think he is manufacturing chemical weapons. It is our understanding that he recently hired a revered chemist here in Berlin. I can't imagine that his R&D is done here, so it seems very curious."

"That is indeed curious."

"We are here to offer our assistance, Miss Novacek-"

"Please, Mr. DeJean, call me Pavlinka. And I am not sure why the CIA thinks that we need any help."

"I'll be honest with you, Pavlinka." Valerie shrugged, "Neither do I." Hector shot her a look. "What the hell does it matter to us if one little Czech oligarch is dicking around with chemical weapons?" She paused. "Oh! I know. Because it affects us all!"

Hector grinned and shook his head, "Look, we were told to assist; we are here to assist. You've got 3 CIA agents and a tech resource at your disposal...take the offer."


	3. Memories of Grozny and Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

Pavlinka and Magdalena sat quietly in the office; a typical office/conference room, it was decorated with landmark prints and signs of patriotism. Two prints of The White House, showing different views, were the focal point of the room, along with the crossed flags. All hail the red, white and blue.

Across from Maga sat Steven Frost, Berlin Station chief. "We understand that you have been pursuing Konstantin Kratochvil for quite some time."

"That is correct, Mr. Frost," Maga responded, "After meeting with your agents yesterday we contacted our offices in Prague and our government would like us to proceed  _with_  you."

"We started observing the target-"

"That is my understanding. So," Pavlinka said, "Mr. Frost, I have to ask. Is it not uncommon for your office to investigate foreign nationals in a foreign country?" She cocked an eyebrow, "I wonder what the BfV would say about that..."

"Miss Novacek, the BfV asked us to get involved." Steven fiddled with a pen, "I just want to wait for my agents to arrive...Miss Novacek, you have an impressive command of the English language."

Pavlinka smiled coldly, "I spent quite some time in your country. I have a degree in Political Science from Brown and a masters from Columbia. I was lucky enough to have received permission to study abroad. My only regret is that I wasn't present when we rid our country of the Communists."

The door opened to reveal Valerie and Hector. The agents shook hands while Steven introduced Maga.

Steven cleared his throat and bid everyone to sit. "Now that my team is here, we can get properly started." He turned to Pavlinka and asked, "Can you fill us in with what you know?"

Pavlinka explained all that they knew about the phthalates, the role Dimitri had in the operation and what her apple had been able to provide so far. "We know funding for this project is not coming from within ChemCan; at this point we don't want to move in on him because it is, obviously, not just him...we'd like to take down the whole kit and caboodle."

"Do you have a contact name for ISIL?" Hector asked.

"Yes, his name is Asad Marzouki-" Valerie sucked in a breath. "Do you know of him?"

"I have had dealings with him in the past. He is very dangerous."

"We would like to put one of our men onto the money trail," Steven explained. Hector shifted in his seat, unsure how Pavlinka would take the inclusion of Daniel on the mission. "We have a program that is, for the most part, undetectable that would need to be applied to their business and household network, but from there Daniel should be able to gather enough information to, at least, start the trail."

Pavlinka stiffened, thinking, 'It couldn't be; there must be hundreds of Daniel's working for the CIA.'

Hector noticed her posture and groaned inwardly, this was not going to be pretty.

Maga said, "Fine, we should be able to get Dimitri to install it."

"Very well; Valerie, can you get Daniel to liaise with Dimitri? We will do some looking into Hand of God, Hector, you can get on that..." Steven rose from behind his desk and escorted the women from his office. "Ladies, we will be in touch with whatever we find."

Pavlinka shook hands with the chief; as she turned she was stunned to find Daniel Miller before her.

He reached a hand out toward her cheek and breathed, "Linka."

She stumbled backward, stammering, "Daniel, wha-what are you doing here?"

Daniel dropped his hand to his side and fixed her with a lopsided grin, "I was recently assigned to Berlin." He gazed at her for a few moments, "I never thought I would see you again."

Pavlinka straightened her back and, with her right hand, slapped him hard across the face. "Bastard! That is for Chechnya!" She circled around him and, with her head held high, continued out of the office.

****

_Grozny, Chechnya 2006_

_Final preparations were being made for the op to go ahead. All of the operatives knew what their roles were and had prepared for tomorrow. Pavlinka, Hector and Daniel were reviewing final logistics._

_"I think we have everything we need," Daniel glanced at Hector, who was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What?"_

_"I still don't fucking understand how you think you will know her when you see her!" Hector had been fussing over this for days now, "One fucking Al-Queda bitch...it's not like she is going to be wearing a placard saying 'I'm a bomber'!"_

_"Jesus Hector, stop worrying," Pavlinka sighed. "There are always tell-tale signs; nervous, edginess," she grinned, "bulging around the middle."_

_Daniel laughed, Hector did not. "She has a point, Hector." Daniel slapped his partner on the back, "You need to chill out."_

_"Fucking chill out!" Hector shook his head, "I'm going to bed." He walked to the door and turned, "You two should too." He crossed the threshold and turned again, "Alone!"_

_Daniel and Pavlinka shared a glance._

_"He is probably right, you know," she said as she closed the curtains. "You should go to your room and get some rest."_

_Daniel crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "He's wrong about the alone part." Pavlinka moaned softly as Daniel lowered his head to her neck, she tipped her head forward as his lips and teeth nibbled at the soft spot at her nape. He kissed his way forward, reaching for her chin with one hand, turning her face toward him. His lips met hers in soft kisses, he sucked gently and then more furtively at her lower lip._

_Feeling his growing need against her ass, she turned in his arms and opened her mouth to him. Tongues caressing, hands moving over each other, their passion grew. Pavlinka worked at the buttons of his shirt, aching to touch the soft hairs of his chest._

_Daniel gasped, "Linka, yes," and grabbed each of her ass cheeks, lifting her slightly to rub against his erection. She complied, grinding against him as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders. It hit the ground and she turned her attention to his chest. She gazed at him, her nostrils flaring as she reached out with her fingertips and traced a figure eight from one nipple to the other. Instantly his nipples hardened; she bent her head, lapping at one and then the other. Pulling ever so slightly as she sucked and nipped at each._

_Daniel had his head back in ecstasy and groaned as he felt her hands move to his belt. She quickly unbuckled it and went to work on the buttons and fly of his pants. She lowered one hand down his torso, dipping into his navel and ran a finger along the elastic waistband of his briefs. Daniel shuddered, anticipation causing his cock to jump. She ran her other hand down his torso and reached around to cup his ass. She squeezed, digging her nails into the soft flesh of his ass cheeks._

_"Damn Linka..." She tipped her head back up to his mouth, kissing him passionately. Soft growls came from her throat as her hand came around to feel the thickness of his penis through his underwear. She slipped a finger through the front gap, ghosting along his penis, circling the tip. She removed her finger and brought it up to her lips, licking off the pre-cum._

_She chuckled as the colour rose in his cheeks. "Are you getting shy with me, Daniel?"_

_"No, my Linka, I want to fuck you hard!"_

_"No, my darling, not just yet." She knelt down in front of him and pulled the briefs down; he kicked them away. She moved her hands up his legs, from calf to thigh, around to his inner thigh, forcing him to widen his stance. Her fingers brushed up against his perineum, and she took his balls into that hand, gently kneading._

_"Fuck Linka! What are you doing to me?"_

_Giving his balls another gentle squeeze she looked up at his face, he was looking down at her, his hand in her hair; his eyes had darkened, his pupils widened in the duskiness of the room. She grasped his shaft and moved the tip to her mouth. She flicked out with her tongue, once, twice, three times. His hand clenched in her hair as she took him fully into her mouth. Her tongue working his shaft, she gripped and moved her hand in rhythm to her mouth. Daniel tried not to thrust as she tightened her lips around his penis, taking him deeper._

_"Stop! Please Linka, stop! I want to be in you." He grasped her shoulders and pulled her up. "Jesus, you are still dressed!"_

_She laughed and rubbed up against him, the feel of the fabric against his skin made him groan. He tugged on the collar of her blouse sending buttons flying. "Hey! I like this blouse." She swatted playfully at his chest, "You are going to sew those buttons back on, mister!"_

_"As you wish," he said as he kissed the tops of her breasts. He cupped each, placing quick kisses all over. Through the lace he laved at her nipples, he reached around the back and undid the clasp; her breasts lost their support and felt heavy in his hands. "Ummmm," he swirled his tongue over the peaks; Linka felt it deep in her womb._

_Daniel made quick work of her trousers and panties and moved her backward toward the bed. As she felt the mattress against the back of her legs Daniel pushed her backward, following behind on his knees. She wiggled herself higher onto the bed as Daniel kissed down her belly, dipping his tongue into her navel. Her moans were coming louder as her breathing became laboured._

_He reached his hand down, feeling the heat radiating from her pussy. "God! Woman!" He parted her slit and dipped a finger in, it came back wet. "So fucking wet!"_

_"Yes, Daniel, all for you." She squirmed and raised her hips up to him. "Take me now, please!"_

_Daniel grinned and, taking his shaft in his hand, positioned himself, ready to enter. He pushed his penis against her opening, teasing circles around the outside of her vagina. "Fuck Daniel! Now...please..." she gasped._

_He thrust in her to his hilt, luxuriating in the warmth and softness of her womanhood. "Yeeeesss," he drawled._

_She wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his ass. He heeded her directive and found a tempo, their moans and small sounds spurring them both on. After a few moments he slowed, and rolled onto his back, giving Pavlinka control. "Ride me, c'mon, give it to me!"_

_Pavlinka put her hands on his shoulders, threw back her head and rode him to dizzying heights. As she felt herself reaching her peak, she put her elbows on either side of his face and brought herself closer to his mouth. As she kissed him she rubbed her clit against his pelvic bone, her speed ratcheting._

_"Soon Linka, I can feel it," he cooed into her ear. "Cum for me, gorgeous!"_

_"God Daniel," she shouted. As the waves started to crash over her she could not hold back. "Fuck Daniel," her voice was raised to the heavens._

_With her walls clenching and releasing, spasming around his dick, he lost all control, "Christ Pavlinka! Fuck, yes!"_

_She collapsed onto his chest, his strong arms holding her close. They lay like that for what seemed like forever, before Daniel rolled to his side, keeping Pavlinka close with her head on his arm. He smiled at her, gently stroking her cheek as she came back to earth._

_"My Linka," he swept a hand down her side, causing her to quiver. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_Pavlinka looked at him sadly, "Let's not talk about the future, love. We have tonight; after tomorrow who knows what will happen."_

_They made love all through the night, throwing cares of tomorrow away on the wind._

_***_

A black SUV pulled up to the sidewalk. Pavlinka and Dimitri climbed into the back seat, not saying anything. The car travelled to an older part of the city, where the houses and apartment buildings had seen better days.

The 4 agents entered the building and took the lift to the 4th floor. They entered an apartment and locked the door.

Daniel, sporting a fading bruise on his cheek, invited Pavlinka and Dimitri to sit. Valerie stood by the window and peeked through the blinds.

Dimitri didn't waste any time. "I have a very small window of opportunity to install the spyware, what have you got for me?"

Daniel sat opposite the Czechs and pulled out a usb stick. He handed it to Dimitri, explaining, "This software has been disguised as a standard system check. Most anyone who sees it on their computer will think it is typical security software. It has been programmed to pick up keystrokes such as phthalates, Chemikálie, Totalus, ISIL; basically anything we think could tie Kratochvil to large amounts of money."

Pavlinka addressed Dimitri, "When do you think you can get it installed?"

"I'm going to have to install it on the company computers and his personal PC...I could have Christoff call him to the lab for an update."

From the window Valerie asked, "How is he coming on the formula?"

"Remarkably quickly!" He raised his brows, "It did not take him long to see results on the rats. His first formulations didn't kill them, but they did do serious damage to their livers. I don't think it will be much more than the end of the week before he has something."

"Jesus!"

"We need to move fast," Daniel turned to Pavlinka. "What do you think of getting the BfV involved?"

Pavlinka did not meet his gaze; she sighed and said, "I don't like the idea of having Esther Krug involved."

"Why is that?"

"Because, Daniel," she looked him in the eye, "I don't trust her. Her methods are very suspect. She will do whatever she has to in order to win."

Valerie grinned and snorted softly.

"And you won't?"

"No, Daniel. I have scruples. Unfortunately, not everyone does!" She stood and started walking around the room. Valerie and Dimitri exchanged looks of surprise.

"Do you trust your mole?" Valerie asked.

Dimitri chuckled, "She doesn't call them her moles. To her they are  _jablko_..." he turned to Pavlinka, "...tiny little, what do you call it?"

"Apples." At Valerie's questioning look she continued. "Little embryonic agents. They all have the potential to grow."

"OK. But do you trust him?"

Pavlinka shrugged, "He is in it for the money. But no, I don't trust him. I think he has the potential to be very dangerous. Once this is complete I think we may have to take care of him."

Daniel felt the need to jab at her, "Not a very good jablko, Pavlinka."

"No, indeed. Sometimes we have to work with what we have." She cocked a brow at him.

"Right. Well." Dimitri stammered, "We'd best be getting along so that I can get this installed."

"Yeah, ok." Daniel got up and crossed to the door. "That software will send reports to my computer every 15 minutes. I will be keeping a close watch on it."

"Alright, man." Dimitri reached for Daniel's hand and shook it. Pavlinka was already out the door and down the hall.

He trotted after her and, at the elevator, said, "What was that about?"

Pavlinka did not have the heart to look at him and replied, "We have a history. A long, long time ago." She schooled her face into indifference, "It's no longer relevant."


	4. Exorcising Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains scenes of masturbation

The doorbell woke him up. He rolled from his bed, stumbled into his sweats and went to the door. Through the peep hole he saw Esther. He opened the door.

"Uhhh, hi."

Esther brushed past him and walked into his living room. "Uhh, come in, why don't you?" Running his hands through his hair, he followed her and asked, "To what do I owe this late night pleasure?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"That's unfortunate. I could." He sat on the edge of his sofa, "What do you want Esther?"

"I want in on the Kratochvil op."

"You know Linka doesn't want you involved."

Esther's eyes widened, "Linka? You are on intimate terms with her, are you?"

Daniel shook his head, "Whatever Esther."

"The chemist is one of ours. The BfV should be involved."

"Dammit Esther, you don't need to have a finger in everything, you know. The BfV does not need to be involved, we will keep you informed, but you will not have a hand in the op."

Daniel got up from the sofa and made his way to his front door. Before he could get to it Esther stepped close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She put her head on his chest, "Daniel...let me stay." She tilted her head up, her mouth open, wanting...

He put his hands around her upper arms and moved her away from him. "No, not tonight. It is late Esther, I need you to leave."

"Daniel," she gasped, surprised. He continued to his front door and opened it. She stood stock still for a moment and then, in disbelief, walked to the door. She locked eyes with him, reached out to his bare chest and let her hand fall.

Daniel gestured for her to leave and said, "Goodnight Esther." He wasted no time shutting the door after she crossed the threshold.

After he went back to his bed he tossed and turned, thinking about Linka and Esther. He had recently had some good times with Esther, but seeing Linka again made his heart race. 'God she looked good,' he thought, his hand moving down his chest.

His mind went back to their nights in Grozny, trying to stay warm over those long, cold winter nights. He thought about her, remembered her intelligence, her strength. Her endurance. He chuckled, 'Oh boy, her endurance.'

He remembered the feeling of her arms around him, those long fingers teasing his nipples, her lips and tongue and teeth leaving their mark on his body. The way she held his hips and kneaded his ass, slowly working her hands around to his balls.

His own hand was working its way down his body. He was teasing at his nipples and dipping his finger to his belly button, mimicking her actions. He ran his fingers along the line of hair that ran from his navel to the top of his sweats, his hands dipped into his pants and ran along his pelvis; then down along the line of his pubis; he carefully avoided his aroused penis and his balls. He didn't want the sensation to end too soon. He shucked off his sweats.

In his mind he was picturing Linka, her long copper hair splayed out across his belly as she licked and handled his manhood. 'Oh God, Linka,' he moaned as he finally took hold of his penis and gripped it. Slowly he started pumping, at first a gentle rhythm but as the image of Linka, looking up at him as she sucked him off, rose in his mind he increased the speed.

Noises escaped his throat, primal noises of lust and passion. His fist tightened around his shaft, he stroked from the base to the head. 'Fuck, I wish she was here,' he thought, imagining the swirl of her tongue on the head of his dick. He could feel his balls tightening and he dug the fingers of his free hand into the sheets. His hips bucked, his fist was slick with pre-cum; his mind was swirling with images of Linka. Her mouth around his cock, taking her from behind, her laid out on his bed, naked and ripe for him. With a strangled yell and a few final pulls on his cock he came. His seed spilled out onto his belly. As he grabbed for his discarded sweats, his final images before sleep were of Linka, happily licking cum from him.

***

Pavlinka waited impatiently at a BIS safe house. Daniel had called to say that he had some information. She wasn't pleased about having to meet with him, hopefully Valerie would be with him. Finally there was a knock on the door. She checked the security feed, only to find Daniel alone on the front step. She sighed and strengthened her resolve.

Opening the door, she smiled. "Hello Daniel. Please come in." She led him further into the house, stopping in the kitchen. "Would you like a coffee? Or shall we just get to business?"

Daniel looked at her with a slight blush in his cheek, remembering the events of the wee hours. "Probably best we just get to business."

They sat at the kitchen table. He pushed a manila envelope toward her. "We have been getting some hits on the keywords. This guy is not the sharpest tool in the shed." He grinned at her. "C'mon Linka-"

"Don't call me that. My name is Pavlinka." Daniel's face fell. "Which words are coming up the most?"

"Uhh, chemical, Chemikálie and Totalus." He glanced at his notes. "They have led us to the bank account of a numbered company in the Cayman Islands that looks like it has monies coming into it via the States."

"The States? Who in the States would want to fund this activity?"

"It could be any number of organisations." They sat in silence before Daniel broke it, "Lin-Pavlinka, we need to talk."

He reached across the table and touched her hand. She quickly withdrew it.

"No. We need to work together. That is all the talking we need to do." She stood and moved over to the kitchen counter with her back to him, "Is there any more information that you need to relay?"

Daniel also stood and followed her to the counter. He stopped a metre behind her. "I'm sorry."

Pavlinka spun around, "Don't! Don't even talk about it." She paced away, "It is done and over. We just have to get through this op and then we never have to see each other again!"

"Linka, I don't want to not see you again." He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her arms, rubbing gently. "I missed you."

She tore free, "Stop!" Her voice cracking, she continued, "You left and that was the end of it. It was a fun time, it ended badly...and we carried on with our lives. That is it"

"Ever since I saw you in Steven's office I have been thinking about you." Once again, he stepped closer to her. "I have been remembering things that I had pushed down; deep down to a place I thought was buried." He stepped in front of her. "Linka...I have missed you so."

Pavlinka's head dropped to his chest, he ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. Daniel placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to him. Slowly, gently he leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her lips. When she did not pull away he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her closer. His lips slanted across hers, placing soft kisses against hers. Her hands went to each side of his face, caressing his jaw with its hint of a beard.

Emboldened, Daniel ran his tongue along her bottom lip, eliciting a gasp. His tongue dipped into the warmth of her mouth and engaged in a soft dance with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself to her. Her hands wandered to the back of his neck, and played with his nape curls. She moaned into his mouth and opened further for him, giving back everything he gave.

Her brain was shouting at her to stop, but her arms would not let go. It felt so right. This was where she should be; where  _he_  should be. Daniel shuffled her backward, until she was pinned against the wall. His hips were grinding against hers, his hands roaming her body; from her shoulders down her arms, back up her body to her breast.

At the feel of his hand on her breast she froze. 'No!' she thought, 'Not again!' She placed her hands against his shoulders and pushed. She pushed him away, his face still soft, his mouth open slightly.

"No, Daniel." She pushed him further away. "I won't do this again!"

"Linka? Love?" He tried to take her by the shoulders, to show her how he felt, but she ducked out from under his reach and bolted to the front door.

"It is time for you to go, Daniel. No, don't touch me." She took ahold of the door handle, "Just get your things and leave."

Dejected, Daniel returned to the kitchen table and grabbed his documents. As he approached the door, he saw a single tear leak from Linka's eye. "Don't cry, my darling," he said. "I'm not worth it."

As Pavlinka closed the door on his retreating back she sank to the floor and sobbed. She thought she had hardened her heart, had exorcised her demons. But she knew, as soon as she had set her sights on Daniel Miller, she was lost.

***

Pavlinka could not get Daniel out of her head. Every time she tried to concentrate on work her mind went back to the kiss in the safe house. She wasn't sure if she could continue to see him and keep her wits about her. Over the years she thought her love had faded and drifted away; judging by the pounding pain in her belly, it was obvious that it had only lain dormant.

The ringing of her phone made her jump. "Novacek here."

At the other end of the line Dimitri was whispering, "Pavlinka, how much progress has Daniel made?"

"He has come up with an account in the Cayman's, but we still don't know where the money comes from."

"Tell him to get his ass in gear." A cold chill ran down Pavlinka's back. "Stein has his formulation. He's got rats dying within 2 hours of inhalation!"

"Jesus!"

***

Hector and Valerie were watching Kratochvil's flat. Day after day nothing happened. Valerie had no idea what the man looked like, except for a few photographs. She hated surveillance, surely by now her position meant she would not have to do it. And surveillance with the every surly Hector DeJean just made it worse.

"So, Claire?" she asked.

"What about Claire?" he replied.

"You started seeing her."

Hector looked at Valerie slyly, "I started fucking her, Valerie. Any other questions?"

"Christ Hector! I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Make conversation with yourself. I have a job to do."

"You know, DeJean? You are a real asshole."

"Yep!"

Valerie slouched down into the seat only to pop back up a few moments later. "Is that him?" Dimitri was exiting the apartment building with the wiry Christoff Stein, a giant of a man in a dark suit and a 30-something dandy in faded jeans, a white tshirt and over that a corduroy jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

"That's them," Hector replied.

The foursome got into the back of a limousine and headed toward Martin-Luther-Straße. Hector started the car and pulled out to follow.

As they followed Valerie received a call. "alright...fuck, are you sure?...Ok, we'll stay on them."

Hector glanced at her, "What's up?"

"That was Steven. He just got a call from Novacek. Apparently, Stein has his chemical completed...and it is powerful!"

Hector slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel, "Fuck! We'd better not have to halt this before we find out who is funding it!" He glanced at Valerie and pointed, "If the cash is being funneled through the Cayman's you can bet dollars to doorknobs that it is originating in the States."

They followed the limousine for 20 minutes before it pulled into a gated lot in Adlershof. Hector pulled the car over just as another car approached the gates from the opposite direction.

"What do you want to bet that is Marzouki?"

Valerie grinned, "I'm not normally a betting girl, but I'd take those odds."

They waited for 20 minutes when the second car exited the lot. Hector turned to Valerie and said, "Well boss?"

She thought for a moment and replied, "Follow them. We need to determine if it is Marzouki."


	5. No Words

Daniel had enlisted the help of Johnson in order to run every kind of algorithm possible in order to match up money transfers and deposits to the Cayman account. So far they had come up with a list of 3 possible sources: an English count, a legitimate international corporation and an individual by the name of Nikola Marek. So far Daniel had not been able to locate a Nikola Marek in the United States. He felt like he was hitting a brick wall.

He put in a call to Pavlinka. "Linka. Yeah, I have a possible lead."

Pavlinka's breath caught at Daniel's pet name for her, she paused before answering. "What is it?"

"A name - Nikola Marek..." he waited for her to respond. When she didn't he continued, "Maybe you can look into it for me? I haven't got anyone in the States with that name. Can you check at your end?"

"Of course. I'll get back to you with what I find."

"Linka-" Daniel said, his voice softening. "Have dinner with me."

Pavlinka snorted, "I don't think that would be wise, Daniel."

"Maybe not, but let's live on the wild side. C'mon, what do you say?"

Pavlinka's heart was racing, she couldn't deny that she wanted to say yes. Every fiber of her being screamed YES. But, once again, her head won. "No, Daniel. Just no." She disconnected the call.

He sat at his desk, looking at the receiver, "Fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair and pushed his chair away from his desk "Fuck!"

***

Esther leaned back in her chair as Stefan entered her office. "What have you got for me?"

The tall, blond man handed over an envelope as he said, "Stein, Kratochvil and Beranek met today with Asad Marzouki."

She shrugged, "And who is Asad Marzouki?"

He reached over and flipped open the envelope, "He is a high ranking cleric within a small branch of ISIL called Hand of God." He pointed to a picture of Marzouki, "He is responsible for not only the bombing of a nightclub in Benghazi but the open-air shooting last month of 185 Sufi's in Riyadh."

"It looks like he has bigger fish in mind..."

***

Pavlinka connected her laptop to the Czech archives. It did not take her long to find a Nikola Marek who escaped Communist Czechoslovakia in 1955. She poured over historical documents about the man, scouring pictures and any information she could find. She sent an email to Daniel requesting that he look into the information on his end. It shouldn't be hard to find record of a Communist escapee entering the US at that time.

An hour later her phone rang. "You will never guess what I found!" Daniel sounded like he had just discovered sliced bread.

Pavlinka was excited as well, her digging had turned over some interesting information. "Nor you what I did."

Daniel explained his findings, "Nikola Marek entered the US via Mexico in September 1956. He was part of a delegation of business men attending meetings in Bogota, Colombia in December of '55 and he just disappeared. At the time he was anxious about anyone finding him, so he changed his name almost immediately upon entry."

"And?" Pavlinka leaned forward in anticipation. "Is he some rich business man?"

"He was successful; I wouldn't classify him as rich with a capital R, but he is well off. The surprising connection is actually his son...Congressman Donald Marcus!"

"Wait! What?"

Daniel was leaning back in his chair, a smug look on his face. "Nicholas Marcus' son is Head of the Energy and Commerce Committee. He has at his disposal huge sums of money for research and development. I would not be surprised at all to find that "Congress" has been funding a numbered company in the name of Nikola Marek."

"We have them Daniel."

"You sound certain."

"I am. Nikola Marek was the best friend of Josef Kratochvil, father of Konstantin."

***

"Holy fuck!" Steven Frost looked incredulous. "You are fucking kidding me, right? Congress?"

"I'm not saying that Congress knows what exactly they are funding, but that certainly looks like where the money is coming from." Daniel did not, normally, present his findings to the Station Chief with such glee; it was just that he could not deny that he was excited by what they had found.

"We have to inform Langley." Steven pressed his intercom, "Sandra, can you get Peter Walker on the phone for me?"

The tinny voice replied, "It is 10 o'clock in Langley, sir."

"I don't fucking care what time it is, Sandra! Find him!" He put his head in his hands. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. This is NOT good, Daniel."

Daniel continued to grin. He enjoyed watching those who thought they were above the law go down.

***

Steven spent the next 2 days in high level talks with Langley. Pavlinka was growing concerned, Dimitri had informed her that Kratochvil and Marzouki were in regular talks regarding supply. She called Daniel.

They met at a café not far from the Czech embassy.

As she approached the café she could see Daniel watching her. She could not help but smile as she got closer.

He stood to greet her, "Linka, I'm glad we could meet." He took her hands and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She allowed him to linger; she struggled with not wanting him to, but she could not deny her desire.

"Daniel," she whispered, sending a tingle down his spine. "Right," she stammered, "let's sit."

Daniel sat across from her, enthralled by her beauty. He reached across and put his hand to her cheek. Unwittingly, her eyes fluttered closed; her heart was racing and butterflies were pounding in her stomach. She knew she should not be encouraging him, but she thought, 'just this once'.

Their heads were almost touching over the small café table, Daniel breathed, "Linka..."

She turned her head and kissed his palm. "Daniel," she whimpered, "Daniel, don't...we both know this won't work-"

"It can work. We can make it work," he chided. "If we want it enough, we can do it." He cupped her cheek and lifted her face, "And, Linka, I want this!"

She pulled away; her face awash in sadness. "What about Esther Krug?"

Daniel quickly sat back. "What about Esther?"

"You have been seeing her, haven't you?"

"Who told you that?" he growled.

"It doesn't matter who told me. It matters if it is true."

Daniel's face twisted in a mixture of hurt and anger, "I don't want Esther Krug...I want you."

"You disappeared...what am I supposed to think?"

Daniel didn't say anything. What could he say? He'd allowed himself to be taken out of Chechnya without any word. He had done as he was told; the State Department had denied any involvement in the action in Grozny, he was not permitted to return, he had been told to never make mention of it. "You know what happened, Linka. You're government would have done the same. My hands were tied."

"Your hands were tied?" Pavlinka fumed, "Your hands were tied?" She shook her head, "I loved you. I thought you loved me...Is this job so important?"

"You didn't come for me," Daniel countered.

"I didn't disappear!"

Pavlinka stood and shoved a piece of paper toward Daniel, on it was tomorrow's date and an address. "This is where Marzouki and Kratochvil are meeting. The BfV have been informed, they will lead the take-down."

"We were unable to get co-operation from Langley."

"What do you mean?"

"They are not pursuing a member of Congress over this. They say the scandal would bring down the government."

Pavlinka nodded her head and held out her hand, "Then this seems to be where our business ends."

Daniel stood and took her hand, "Linka-"

She pulled her hand from his and replied, "Pavlinka. I think we had best keep it professional from now on." She picked up her jacket, draped it over her arm and, holding her head high, walked out of the café.

She did not turn around to see Daniel watching her walk away, sadness etched on his face. She tried to ignore the tearing feeling in her heart. She could not, however, stop the tears from streaming down her face.

***

The warehouse attached to the lab in Adlershof was not large. The drums labelled Di (2-ethylhexyl) stood ready for transport. Dimitri was pacing, while Kratochvil sat at a desk, smoking a cigarette.

"Kámo, uvolni se," he said to Dimitri. (Dude, relax) "All is in order, you're like a cat on a tin roof."

"Konstantin, what do you expect? We're fucking around with terrorists!"

Kratochvil laughed, "You worry too much."

Dimitri  _was_  worried. Christoff Stein was supposed to be here by now. Marzouki was due in less than 5 minutes and the chemist was supposed to provide information on the weapons safe transport and distribution.

***

Across the street Pavlinka was on watch for any activity from the warehouse. Peeking through broken windows covered in grime, she was trying to shut out the sound of Esther's voice.

"I want all of you to be on high alert. We want to nail these assholes!"

Pavlinka rolled her eyes, it was impossible to drown out her drone. Each car that approached made her tense up. She always got slightly antsy as an op was in play. Especially so since Chechnya; she didn't want to lose another man.

Esther continued, speaking into a walkie talkie, "Is everyone in position?" Armoured men were positioned on rooftops and alleys throughout the area.

As soon as Pavlinka saw the gate across the street start opening she signaled Stefan. He moved to Esther and whispered in her ear. 'I swear,' thought Pavlinka, 'the man would live in her pants if she let him.'

She saw as the troops started moving in on the target building. The walkie talkie screeched as Esther gave the order to move in. As if in slow motion Pavlinka watched as they rushed the warehouse.

From across the street the sharp staccato of automatic weapons rang out! Pavlinka pulled out her Sig Sauer 1911; she knew she was not supposed to carry, but she'd be damned if she would leave her agent uncovered. Yuri pulled his weapon as they both headed for the fire escape and the outside of the building. They halted at the bottom of the stairs, Esther and Stefan on their heels.

"What are you doing with those?" Esther hissed.

"You didn't seriously think I would come without it, did you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Pavlinka ignored her as she stuck her head around the corner to assess the situation. She could hear someone shouting in German from across the street. She hunched down and sprinted across the road, quickly making her way around the gate and against the wall of the warehouse.

The 3 other agents followed her, Esther mumbling into her talkie. She relayed information, "Someone is down," she paused to listen again. "Two are down, one dead...they want us to stay out here so that they can ensure the barrels are safe."

Pavlinka lowered her gun, but did not put it away. Esther signaled to Stefan to put his weapon away and strolled forward into the parking lot of the warehouse.

Pavlinka's heart sank as armoured men poured out of the building with Marzouki and 2 other Arab men in tow. Following behind, 2 men struggled to carry out the other survivor. She raced over to them, slowing as she realised that it was Kratochvil.

Her mind was racing, there should have been 3 men...she knew that Dimitri was present. 'He's dead,' she thought. 'Dimitri...'

Turning to the commander she shouted, "What happened? What the fuck happened?"

Esther tried to stop Pavlinka from rushing the man, "Stop! Just stop! We'll get to the bottom of this!"

Pavlinka shoved the woman away, "Get to the bottom of it? Your fucking bumbling men have killed my agent! How the fuck are you going to get to the bottom of it?"

Yuri took Pavlinka by the shoulders and led her away while Esther glared after them.

It took 15 minutes before more men, this time dressed in hazmat suits, exited the building with their masks off. Esther conferred with them before stalking over to Pavlinka, who was heading for the warehouse, shouting, "Where is Stein? Where the fuck is Stein?"

"I don't know," she turned and pointed to Kratochvil, "Why don't you ask him?"

"The barrels are harmless."

"That's good..." Pavlinka halted, "They're harmless? Not weapons?" Esther shook her head no. "Fuck...Dimitri said he had perfected it..."

Esther ran to Kratochvil and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Where is Stein?"

The man answered her by grinning and shrugging.

Pavlinka made her way into the warehouse, she searched frantically for Dimitri. She found him, a pool of congealed blood surrounding his upper body, lying near the desk.

She lowered her head into her hands as she murmured, "Not again. Jesus, not again."


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

Pavlinka slammed shut her locker door and flung her backpack onto her shoulders. Maga entered the locker room with an envelope in her hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled at the Station Chief, "Yes. It's time."

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to find Stein?" She grinned, "The bastard made off with 15 barrels of chemical weapons; you really don't want to get him?"

Pavlinka tsk'd and shook her head.

"We'll miss you."

"You'll do fine without me."

Maga reached out her hand and Pavlinka grasped it, covering it with her other hand. "You've been good to me, Maga. Take care of yourself."

Maga followed Pavlinka out of the locker room and watched as the other woman left the BIS office.

"Bylo s vámi slušné." (It has been nice working with you.)

She stopped, turned and saluted the guard, thinking, 'I knew it would happen.'

***

Daniel almost didn't hear the gentle knock at his door. He looked through the peep hole and sighed, laying his forehead against the cool wood of the door.

He swung the door open and leaned against it. "Hi," was all he said.

She stood in the hallway and looked at him from top to bottom, taking him in. "Hi," she replied.

Daniel stepped backward and, with a sweeping gesture, invited her in. "What can I do for you?"

The woman didn't reply, she made her way further into the apartment, glancing into the bedroom and the kitchen before making her way to the living room. "Nice place." She looked around at the empty walls, "Have you considered a decorator?"

'He looks exhausted,' she thought. 'Thin...oh god, what am I doing here?'

He leaned against the doorframe, his ankles crossed and stared at her.

"I suppose you are wondering what I am doing here?"

He lifted his brows.

"You aren't going to make it easy for a girl, are you?"

Still, he made no reply.

She looked at the floor, "Dimitri is dead...Stein is gone."

He pushed away from the doorframe and said, "I know. I'm sorry." He turned and entered the kitchen, from there he called, "Lots of agencies are on the lookout for Stein; the CIA included."

"I'm sure he won't be too hard to find." It was her turn to stand in the doorway, "He is brilliant, but not very smart."

"Coffee?" Daniel asked, holding up the pot.

"Yeah, sure."

He gestured to the kitchen table, where she took a seat. As he placed a mug in front of her he asked again, "So, what can I do for you?"

"I resigned today." No response. "I'm thinking I might stay in Berlin." He nodded. She stammered, "With you?"

Daniel shook his head as inside his brain fought against his heart. These were the words he had been longing to hear, but was it too late? Although, she  _was_  sacrificing her career for him. He had never stopped loving her and here she was, willing to put aside her hurt and anger...for a chance with him.

He made his way over to her and sank to his knees. She reached out her hand, caressing his cheek with her fingers.

He dropped his head into her lap. "I wanted to see you," he choked. "You have no idea how many times I picked up the phone..."

She ran her fingers through his dark hair, "I know, love. Deep down, I know."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes dulled with pain and regret. Pavlinka sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks; she kissed his nose and the corner of his mouth.

Daniel ran his hands down under her bottom and hauled her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he rose up off of the floor. She continued to rain kisses over his face and neck as he made his way to the bedroom.

He sat her on the bed and started to unbutton her blouse. He held her gaze as he slowly pushed her blouse from her shoulders. Sitting back on his heels, he admired her still firm breasts. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against her nipple. She gasped as the rosy tip hardened, fully visible under the silky lace of her bra.

Gently he pushed her back until she lay against the mattress. He removed her shoes and her slacks before rolling her stockings off her feet. He held her left foot, rubbing her toes and the arch languidly. She moaned softly; it had been too long, this feeling that all was right with the world.

Daniel nipped along the arch of her foot, making his way up her calf to her knee. He licked the back of her knee as his hand snaked up her thigh, softly kneading the femoral muscle.

Pavlinka started to writhe on the bed, her breath coming in shorter bursts. She gasped as he blew on her panties; she was soaked through, anticipation was pounding through her body. He put his mouth on her heat, his tongue flicking against her nub. One finger moved aside her moist underwear as she arched her back, her hips rolling her mound against his mouth.

Words would not come to her. She wanted to shout out all of her feelings, but she was too consumed by his hands on her. She was floating above; it had been so long since she'd felt him, too long since he had sent her over the edge.

Daniel ripped her panties off. He plunged his tongue into her core; lapping at the delicious proof of her desire. He could feel her passion growing as his tongue ravaged her vagina, his fingers tracing her clit. As he rubbed, circling those bundled nerves, she bucked and pressed against his mouth. Faster, his tongue plunged in and out, licking her walls until she could hold back no longer. The sounds of her passion echoed around the room as Daniel urged her on. He drank her in as she orgasmed, licking and sucking in her juices. The gloriousness of her was evident in his own physical response.

Linka sat up and took his cheeks in her hands. She lay back, pulling him with her. He propped himself on his side, his head in his hand as he caressed her belly.

She gazed up at him and whispered, "I love you, Daniel. I always have and I always will."

He smiled and, grasping her around the waist, rolled onto his back, holding her close to his body. "And I love you, my Linka."

She kissed him slowly, not wanting to break the spell their words of love had cast over them.

Daniel ran his hands slowly over her ass and up her back, he plunged his hands into her hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue snuck out and Linka opened her mouth to him, the remnants of her still lingering. She moved her mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking her mark on him; she ran her tongue over the shell of his ear earning a moan of yearning from him.

Pushing against his shoulders, she raised herself up, straddling his thighs. Her fingers played with the elastic waistband of his sweats, dipping in and tickling the soft flesh of his belly. She bent over his chest and ran her tongue over his nipple, the soft hairs of his chest feeling silky against her nose. She turned her attention to its twin as her hands roamed up his sides and down his arms.

She could feel his hardness against her belly and rotated her hips eliciting moans from deep in his throat. Sneaking down his legs she lifted the waistband of his sweats over the length of his cock and shimmied down further, taking the pants with her. Her hands went to his hips, where she traced a circular pattern from each hip to his pelvis; each stroke resulting in a twitch from his member.

He groaned as she ran a finger up one side of his cock, the pleasure exploding in his brain. Her mouth went to his balls, sucking first one and then the other, her tongue swirling. She gripped his dick at the base squeezing gently. Daniel moaned her name, "Linka", as she started the sweet motion of jerking him off. The loose skin at the head of his penis was tightening as he hardened even further in her hand.

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock before she plunged her mouth down his shaft, his shout of "Oh God!" spurring her on. Her tongue was making short work of the underside of his penis as her head bobbed up and down.

Daniel grasped her upper arms and pulled her up, taking her mouth with his. His tongue plundered the inside of her mouth, dueling with hers, petting and licking; small nips of his teeth made her respond in a frenzy.

Her wet pussy was rubbing frantically against his cock. "I need to fuck you, now!" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, oh yes Daniel, now!"

She raised her hips as he guided himself to her opening. Slowly, he entered her, the heat of her desire was as glorious as it had ever been; causing him to pause, savouring the tightness.

She clenched her muscles around his cock. He watched as her eyes closed and her head fell back, lost in pleasures she thought were lost to her forever. His hands went to her hips, encouraging the roll of her pelvis. His thrusts became more insistent. Her hands were splayed across his chest, leverage for the rhythm she was setting. She bucked and ground into him as he pumped himself harder and harder into her.

"Fuck, yes Daniel. Fuck me hard!"

"You dirty slut, fuck my dick, give it to me!" His words spurring her on, she rode him hard, clenching her muscles on each descent.

Daniel could feel his orgasm starting, deep in his thighs, in his balls. "C'mon sweetheart, cum for me!"

Linka rubbed and ground her clit into his pelvic bone; higher and higher she flew until she reached so high, she could only come crashing down! She screamed out her ecstasy as she came, clenching Daniel's cock and drenching it in her juices.

The hot moisture of her sent him over the edge. His thrusts shuddered and shortened as he came, flooding her vagina with his seed.

Linka crashed to his chest, panting, slick with sweat and the juices weeping from her womanhood. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, murmuring in her ear, "Yes, sweet Linka, my darling."

His hands were caressing her hair when he felt wetness against his chest. He tilted her head up to see tears leaking from beneath her lowered lashes. "Linka, don't cry my sweet. Why are you crying?"

Her voice hitched as she said, "I never thought I would be here again. I missed you so much."

Daniel put her head back against his chest, one arm wrapped around her, his other running through her hair. "I don't ever want to leave you again, my darling." He avowed, "I will never leave you again."

***

Pavlinka rolled her chair from her desk to the filing cabinet. She stood and pulled open the top drawer. Arrayed in a neat row were file folders labelled Amsterdam, Antarctica, Austria etc. She rifled through the folders until she found the one she was looking for - Bahrain.   
  
She plopped down into her chair and swung back to her desk. As she started to read her phone screeched. "Fucking Krug!" she rolled her eyes. "Esther," she said cheerfully, always the professional. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Ever since Linka and Daniel had rekindled their relationship Esther had been outright hostile with her. "We've been hearing rumours about your mole."  
  
"Yes, I am aware." Pavlinka started Politico Protection Service not long after she resigned her position with the BIS. Now, a mere 6 months later her clientele included the UN and the Czech Embassy; she had just signed a contract with the Vatican to provide detailed histories for their visitors. "From what I have heard he is in the Middle East. Marzouki has taken good care of him." Linka had to get a jab in somewhere, "Just how did he get out of Berlin?"  
  
On the other end of the phone she could practically feel Esther fuming. She had made the mistake of leaving Marzouki alone with Stefan. Thankfully her man had not been seriously wounded.  
  
"Look, I'm just making this a courtesy call."  
  
"Well, I do appreciate it," Linka truly did. "But I am no longer in that business, so I will leave it to the professionals. I will, of course, help where I can..."  
  
She turned her attention back to her file. When Esther continued to be silent she asked, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
Esther hesitated a moment longer before asking, "How is he?"  
  
"He is well, Esther." As much as she disliked the woman Linka could not help but hear the pain in her voice. "He'll be home from Rome tonight. Shall I have him call you?"  
  
"No," she choked. "Just treat him well...please."  
  
"I will, until the end of my days."

***

Linka smiled as she heard the door open and close. She was busy at the sink, cleaning up the dishes she had used to cook dinner. She grinned a sly grin as two arms curled around her waist. Her grin broke into a smile as a scratchy chin rubbed against her neck, followed by the soft touch of lips.

"Welcome home," she sighed.

Daniel nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Home."


End file.
